Tu gusto en mi boca
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Unas pocas pepas pueden ser suficiente para descubrir el sabor de aquella mujer pelirroja. Solo unos dulces bastaban para que él degustara de la rosa. Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Ensalada frutal

Hola! Espero que les guste mi pequeño fic, narrado por Scorpius, al menos ese es el plan.

Esto participa en el Reto: Grageas de todos los sabores del foro EEQCR (El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas) donde debo de hacer 3 viñetas de menos de 500 palabras y este tiene unas 498! (Sin incluir, claro, mis notas personales) con relación al sabor que se me ha sido dado.

Así que aquí está el primer capítulo. Que lo disfruten :3

***Fairth**.- De la saga "El Legado" (Eragon) es una pintura en piedra lisa, utilizando los elementos naturales como pintura pero se plasma a través del pensamiento, si captas la imagen con tu mente, al emplear la magia con la piedra aparecerá tal y como él lo ve.

_**Tu gusto en mi boca**_

**Ensalada de frutas**

Ella se recostó sobre la hierba, su cabello fundiéndose con el color del sol y el húmedo piso. El contraste de colores le hizo pensar que esa sería una bella imagen si sus manos (carentes de talento en la pintura) le permitieran hacerla, tal vez un fairth* sería adecuado, pero procuraría pensar en ello después.

La chica rodo como un tronco, soltando pequeñas risas al viento y sin planearlo, lo descubrió mirándola.

Scorpius, perplejo y con la mirada intensamente clavada en toda la rosa, parpadeo lentamente y huyó de la escena. Con la imagen de la chica extendiendo una mano hacia él, tratando de retenerlo con solo el pensamiento y la mirada lapislázuli; con la dulzura con que las rojizas pestañas acariciaban la piel pecosa.

Él no estaba espiándola, Rose llegó al claro en el que él leía y aunque la había visto varias veces por ahí, fue esta ocasión la que le trajo un recuerdo de muchos años atrás.

* * *

Scorpius paseaba por ahí minutos después de terminar la merienda en el colegio muggle al que asistía, cuando un hada apareció en el camino, una pequeña y molesta mosca brillante que lo alejó del patio de flores silvestres.

El niño escucho risas contagiosas al otro lado del matorral y fue cuando la vio, la pequeña Rose, de escasos seis años se acostaba boca abajo en la hierba, observaba con avidez y glotonería el interior de una caja de grageas hasta que alzó la vista y tal como hace unos minutos, lo sorprendió mirándola, la pequeña, jaló de él y lo animó a recostarse a su lado, diciendo que sus padres le habían dado los dulces, pero ella no podía dejar que los demás los vieran.

-Mi papi dice que tú sedás un mago como yo algún día, lo sedás ¿vedad?-

-¡Clalo que sí! Ilemos a Hogwalts.

-¡Sedemos buenos amigos! – exclamó emocionada la pequeña, sonrojada por la excitación de saber que tendría un amigo en la escuela que no fuera de su familia. Instantáneamente le alargo la caja de dulces y antes de que él pudiera tomar alguna pepita, la niña le hizo tragar por entero una de color rojo, estuvo a punto de escupir cuando su lengua recibió un sabor fresco y dulce, vivaz y curioso, justo como su nueva amiga. Cerró los ojos para degustarla por completo y cuando los abrió el rostro de Rose Weasley estaba justo enfrente de su nariz, Scorpius se dejó caer al pasto, asustado. La niña se sonrojo un poco por las orejas.

-Entoces, Scordpius. ¿A qué te sabe el dulce?

* * *

Aún recuerda como nunca le dio una respuesta, pero siempre relacionaría el sabor de la ensalada frutal con la chica Weasley, la pelirroja fresca y dulce como las frutas jugosas. Se sorprendió al responder que el sabor de aquella gragea no fue el de la amistad que hizo en ese momento.

-Sino, a cuando conocí al futuro y doloroso amor de mi vida.


	2. Calcetín sucio

Segunda viñeta! Ese Scorpius me cae bien. Estoy pensando en que, si puedo, pediré otros sabores y haré una historia en paralelo a esta pero con POV Rose.

Espero les agrade, no duden en comentar.

Fiel a las 500, hice 498 palabras… de nuevo.

_**Nada me pertenece, algunos lugares, así como los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**_

_**Tu gusto en mi boca**_

**Calcetín sucio.**

Scorpius jamás pensó en lo complicado que era decir dos palabras de cariño.

Tal vez, solo le era difícil a él, porque nunca eligió el momento preciso de hacerlo, solo lo soltó: así, sin pensar. Todavía recuerda como se sintió cuando le dijo a Rose por primera vez un sencillo: "Te quiero"

* * *

Albus, Rose y él corrían lo más rápido que podían por el bosque prohibido, las misteriosas luces que estaban guiando su camino a la casa de Linda (una amiga pixie que habían hecho en su primera excursión al bosque) habían desaparecido cuando sintieron el peligro y ellos solo atinaron a correr. Su mejor amigo se perdió por el sendero y no se detuvo a pesar de que él cayó al suelo, Rose, su pepa frutal, lo auxilio inmediatamente y por ese motivo se encontraban desorientados en el claro del bosque. Ninguno advirtió que detrás de los arbustos, unos grandes ojos ámbar los miraban con atención.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, su cabello se encrespaba por la humedad pero no por ello dejaba de lucir adorable, su figura ligeramente rellenita le era tan apetecible y tan atrayente como aquellos labios que ahora se esforzaban por no temblar del miedo. Scorpius se acercó a ella lo más lento que pudo y acaricio su mejilla, los ojos zafiro de Rose regresándole la mirada y fue suficiente, suspiro y las susodichas salieron de su boca.

-Te quiero, Rose-

Él estaba muy seguro de que ella no lo veía venir, retrocedió y aparto su contacto con rapidez, las mejillas y orejas rojas, sus manos revoloteando en el cabello y sin más corrió. ¡Vaya error! Cuando la pelirroja aparto los arbustos hizo un pequeño contacto visual con el hipogrifo ahí escondido y trató de huir, jamás retiro el contacto visual. El hermoso animal se levanto en las patas traseras y aleteo un poco antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de la chica o eso hubiera pasado si Scorpius no se hubiera subido a la espalda del animal en un salto, desviando la atención del hipogrifo. Cayó al suelo poco después y el primer "te quiero" que le dijo a la pelirroja le supo a _tierra_.

* * *

Ahora, ocho años después, había vuelto a decirle algo, unas palabras más fuertes que las anteriores. Albus los había dejados solos en el apartamento de Rose porque su novia estaba enferma. Scorpius debía irse, porque estar cerca de ella, solos, sintiendo lo que sentía no traería nada bueno, así que se despidió pero en el último momento no pudo resistir mucho y la besó en los labios.

-Te amo, Rose. – le susurro. No vio, (al igual que ella esa vez en el bosque) que una bestia se acercaba: Hugo Weasley lo giró con premura y metió un par de cosas a su boca. El último sabor que quedo en sus labios, después de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara fue el de calcetín sucio.

Le vino muy bien aquello: en realidad si apestaba.


	3. Caramelo

**¡Hola a todos! Ultima viñeta de este reto. **

**En realidad, nunca pensé que me dolería… pero lo hace. Tal vez porque nunca había hecho algo de más de un capitulo. **

**Fue muy divertido hacer algo como esto, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Esta viñeta es mi favorita, a pesar de ser la más pequeña de todas. Me animare hacer otra historia para el reto :3 **

**Agradecimientos a todas las que me comentaron. Regresare cada review en un momento!**

**Gracias, mil gracias. Saludotes, abrazos y un Scorpius bello. **

**¡Los personajes no son míos! Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

_**Tu gusto en mi boca**_

**Caramel**o

_Necesito decir algo (eso es extraño en mi) y no veo otra manera de hacerlo que escribir en esta servilleta._

_No sé quien seas, no sé si lo leas o si la conoces, pero si esto llega a tus manos sé que podrás descifrarlo._

_Desde que conocí a Rose, mi pepa frutal, todos los momentos que he pasado con ella los relacionó con un sabor, tal vez, se debe a que ella es tan diversa, extraña y hermosamente deliciosa como una caja de grageas._

_Ella, con los miles de recuerdos explota miles de gustos en mi boca, pero hoy puedo decirte cual es el sabor de Rose Weasley y ese es: Caramelo._

_¿Cómo me di cuenta?_

_Tres horas atrás la vi bailar. Con la cabellera rizada cayendo por su espalda en contraste con el vestido blanco y unas zapatillas tan rojas como su cabello, que gráciles y bellas como su rosa le permitían girar sobre las puntas de sus pies; en cierto momento cayó al piso, con un sonido sordo, produciendo eco. La luz sobre su silueta era caramelo, ahí supe que tenía la apariencia de uno._

_La esperé fuera de camerinos y a punto de irme, estiro un brazo. Como lo hiciera aquel día que la mire en el césped. _

_Esta vez, decidido, la besé. El sabor de sus labios, de su boca era este: el caramelo._

_Imaginen lo siguiente; traten de relacionarlo todo: Rose, el caramelo que despide y yo. No hay otra manera de expresar el cómo Rose es… bueno, su relación con el dulce._

_Rememora el sentimiento de una caricia, del tacto suave bajo tus dedos, prueba la sedosidad dulce del choque entre tu boca paciente y las finas hebras deshaciéndose dentro de ti: en tus recovecos profundos, en tu cuerpo y mente. Agrega el gemido de satisfacción ante algo, que de manera absurda, pensabas fuera de tu alcance y que ahora se acurruca perfectamente en el amargo gusto que siempre predomino en tu corazón._

_Cuando ella se abrió ante mí, dejándome descifrar cada capa de la que estaba hecha me derritió. Ahora, al verla entre mis sabanas chocolate, sé que le ha puesto a mi vida una dosis de caramelo: algo que a pesar de ser duro al principio será en un futuro cercano dulce, constante e impredecible. _

_**Rose es caramelo, ese es su gusto en mi boca. **_

_Ya no es necesaria una pepa más para saberlo._


End file.
